When We Two Parted
by Bruna F
Summary: Quando nós nos separamos, em silêncio e lágrimas.//Harry & Draco//


**Aviso: **Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja, menininhos que gostam de outros menininhos. Se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido com isso, _se_ faça e _me_ faça um favor e _não leia_, obrigada.

Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem, mas essa fanfic sim.

* * *

**When We Two Parted**

**

* * *

  
**

Aquela deveria ser somente uma tarde de sexta-feira. Nada além disso.

E aquele dia deveria ser lembrado como o dia em que o quartel de aurores teve que recorrer ao departamento de mistérios para resolver um problema que havia saído de controle. Um dia exaustivo em que funcionários do ministério deram o melhor de si para resolver a situação, um dia que havia terminado em alívio.

Em sua memória 13 de Novembro de 2010 deveria significar um dia difícil, um dia como tantos outros que ele vivera. Nada de especial ou extraordinário.

Mas então algo aconteceu.

.

- Sr. Potter?

O homem ergueu a cabeça e pela primeira vez ele pôde vê-lo pessoalmente. Reconheceu aquele rosto das inúmeras fotografias em matérias do Profeta Diário. Harry Potter era mais pálido do que aparentava ser, tinha um cabelo mais desarrumado e olhos inchados, mas ele atribuiu isso aos acontecimentos recentes. Não pode deixar de contemplá-lo, analisando e criando uma descrição para relatar a alguém mais tarde, mas lembrou-se do porquê de estar ali e o convocou:

- Siga-me, por favor.

.

Draco não podia acreditar que estava tudo realmente acabado. Ele fora acordado mais cedo que o normal por uma convocação urgente do ministério, e desde então o seu dia se resumira a correr de um lado para outro; tentando resolver o caso do objeto não identificado apreendido e negligenciado pelos aurores idiotas. Quando, no fim da tarde, o objeto já havia sido classificado como inofensivo e catalogado para estudos, ele acreditou que era hora de descansar e saiu para respirar um pouco.

Dirigiu-se quase que inconscientemente para o terceiro andar, onde no fim de um corredor praticamente deserto havia uma janela cuja vista e ventilação constituíam seu local favorito para fumar no trabalho.

Já estava tirando o maço do bolso quando ao fazer a curva reparou que não estava sozinho ali.

Ele hesitou e parou quando identificou, em pé e de costas, Harry Potter. Aquele cabelo negro e despenteado era inconfundível, apesar de ele estar em uma postura descontraída muito diferente da que ele assumia como chefe dos aurores.

Draco analisou a situação, calculando suas opções. O senso comum o dizia para virar e voltar para o escritório, mas aquele era _realmente _um ótimo lugar. Aquele ainda era Harry Potter, e a idéia de relaxar próximo a ele era simplesmente absurda, mas mesmo assim, aquela janela era definitivamente o lugar perfeito. "Foda-se", pensou. E então caminhou silenciosamente em sua direção, parando próximo a ele e se debruçando no peitoril da janela.

Potter se sobressaltou com a presença repentina, mas afinal não demonstrou tanta surpresa. Fitou-o em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois voltou a mirar a vista.

Draco acendeu um cigarro, não se dando ao trabalho de perguntar se o outro se incomodava. Potter também não protestou, não que isso significasse algo para ele. Deu o primeiro trago e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto a sensação de prazer se espalhava por seu sangue e se infiltrava no seu corpo.

Foi quando ele percebeu um sorriso que se formara no rosto de Potter, o que definitivamente chamou sua atenção. Apesar de não querer, não pode evitar observá-lo demoradamente, contemplando sua silhueta e a maneira como a luz que incidia criava sombras em sua face.

Naquele momento Draco descobriu detalhes que nunca antes havia reparado em Harry Potter, como o desenho perfeito de seus lábios e o fato de seus cílios serem longos e curvados. Sua mente estava limpa e isenta de constatações acerca do quão estranha era aquela situação e do motivo de ele estar fazendo aquilo. Havia sol, nicotina, aroma de menta e seu até então maior inimigo coexistindo harmoniosamente na mesma cena, e ele evitou qualquer tipo de pensamento que pudesse destruí-la.

Quando o cigarro havia chegado ao fim, ele o jogou fora e deu as costas para a janela e Potter, fazendo o caminho de volta.

.

Aquele corredor era escuro e ao contrário do que existia em sua memória não tinha nenhuma janela iluminada no fim. Havia um homem à sua frente, um homem que ele não conhecia e com quem não se importava, e então ele cortou a linha de pensamento inoportuna e dolorosa, se atendo ao que deveria fazer.

O guarda era um homem jovem e ruivo, totalmente contrário aos que antigamente viviam em Azkaban. Harry o seguiu pelo caminho mal iluminado, apenas mais uma etapa para alcançar seus objetivos.

.

Daquele dia em diante, Potter estava sempre lá.

A verdade era que Draco ia também sempre no mesmo horário, e a mesma cena se repetia. Ele fumava seu cigarro e Potter permanecia em silêncio, como se um ignorasse a presença do outro, e eles continuavam a fazer o que queriam sem se importar com o que o outro pensaria.

De qualquer modo aquilo era realmente surreal. Nunca passara pela cabeça de Draco a idéia de permanecer no mesmo local que Potter sem trocar uma série de ofensas, muito menos pacificamente. O silêncio, também, além de estranho era absurdamente familiar e confortável. Estar próximo a alguém sem precisar trocar palavras inúteis era uma concepção nova e incrível para ele.

Era uma tarde chuvosa e fria, apesar de nenhuma gota de chuva ter respingado pela janela enfeitiçada. Pouco mais de um mês havia se passado desde a primeira vez que o encontra ali, e como sempre, Potter já estava lá quando ele chegou. E, talvez devido ao clima, parecia não estar tão feliz como o usual.

Draco cogitou o porquê daquela clara mudança. Pensou que talvez Potter estivesse com problemas, e se sentiu impelido a perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas não teve coragem de se intrometer. Afinal, havia praticamente um trato firmado de um não incomodar o outro, e mesmo sendo corroído pela _curiosidade_, resolveu permanecer calado e agir como se nada estivesse diferente.

Minutos se passaram sem que nada fora do normal acontecesse, e Draco já estava indo embora quando foi completamente detido pelo som de uma voz.

- Acho que já se passou tempo o suficiente para começarmos a nos falar, não?

Draco pensou em responder, mas simplesmente não foi capaz de pensar no que dizer. Voltou então a andar como se Potter não tivesse dito nada, saindo dali o mais rápido possível e concentrando todas as suas forças em não olhar para trás.

.

O guarda parou.

Sempre fora preocupação, ele pensou. Nunca simples curiosidade, nunca interesse natural. Draco sempre havia se preocupado com ele.

Os dois homens, sozinhos no local deserto, se olharam. E Harry hesitou, sem saber ao certo o que queria fazer.

.

O dia seguinte foi extremamente complicado para Draco Malfoy.

Parecia simplesmente impossível realizar seu trabalho quando cada minuto seu era ocupado por diálogos imaginários com Potter, que quase sempre terminavam em discussões épicas ou com ele sendo terrivelmente humilhado. Várias vezes ele tentou se concentrar em alguma outra coisa, nem que fosse somente um relatório, mas foi em vão. Ele se encontrava preso a divagações acerca do que falar para Potter, como agir e o que fazer.

O tempo passou com tal velocidade que, quando Draco percebeu, já era quase cinco horas da tarde.

Ele pensou inúmeras vezes em não ir, desistir do seu local favorito e evitar eternamente Potter, mas não conseguiu. Antes que ele percebesse já tinha largado seu trabalho intocado sobre a mesa e estava praticamente correndo para o terceiro andar.

A idéia de que ele pudesse não estar lá só cruzou sua mente segundos antes de virar o corredor, fazendo com que ele momentaneamente paralisasse de medo. Para seu extremo alívio seu receio se mostrou infundado. Ele estava no mesmo lugar, parado, só que daquela vez estava voltado para o corredor, de frente para ele.

Draco se surpreendeu ao se deparar com os olhos verdes o fitando diretamente, e precisou unir todo seu autocontrole para caminhar em sua direção ignorando o fato de suas pernas estarem tremendo.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa Tarde, Malfoy.

Potter sorriu e se voltou para a janela. O silêncio era constrangedor, e por não saber o que fazer Draco acendeu um cigarro.

- Isso vai te matar, você sabe.

Draco riu, e daquele momento em diante eles eram amigos.

Uma amizade estranha e peculiar, como tudo aquilo que cercava o relacionamento de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter.

.

Ele mirou algum ponto na escuridão, tentando não pensar no que estava prestes a fazer.

Acreditava que, na verdade, ele sempre quisera ser amigo de Draco. Desde o dia em que o vira na loja de vestes, desde que ele lhe estendera a mão, desde que ele não conseguira aceitá-la. Amigo do garoto mais loiro e pálido que ele já tinha visto.

Ele sempre desejara ser amigo de Draco.

Sempre.

.

Draco estava se dirigindo para o hall de entrada do ministério, onde poderia aparatar para sua casa, quando uma voz familiar o chamou.

Virou-se para trás a tempo de ver Potter correndo em sua direção. Ele chegou arfante e Draco esperou até que ele se recuperasse e pudesse falar.

Naquele final de semana teria o jogo anual dos funcionários do ministério, onde funcionários de diversos departamentos se uniam em times para disputas de quadribol, uma atividade que visava claramente a interação entre sedentários e desocupados. Draco claramente não tinha a menor intenção de comparecer, mas Potter tinha uma opinião contrária.

Ele teve que ouvir diversos comentários sobre sua reclusão social, seu aparente medo de não conseguir praticar um esporte por estar debilitado pelos cigarros e seu claro medo de perder para Potter. Como, mesmo assim, ele continuava a afirmar que não iria, Potter surgiu com uma proposta.

Um desafio.

Aquele que ganhasse poderia escolher o que quisesse como prêmio, sendo que o outro seria obrigado a pagar.

Draco não teve como não aceitar, e tentou ao máximo simplesmente não pensar no verdadeiro propósito daquilo.

.

Harry mirou a porta a sua frente.

Ele podia escolher se iria cruzá-la ou não. Ele poderia dar as costas e ir embora, esquecer tudo aquilo e voltar a viver a sua vida.

Como se ele realmente tivesse uma.

O guarda o olhou, esperando por uma confirmação.

Harry assentiu.

.

O corpo de Draco tremeu ao sentir o contato com uma vassoura de corrida mais uma vez.

Aquele era um campo grande e ensolarado, muito parecido com o que havia em Hogwarts, onde tantas vezes aquele duelo fora travado.

Ele _versus_ Harry Potter.

Olhou para o time a sua frente, de vestes azuis resplandecentes. Todos aqueles rostos eram conhecidos, se não por nome, ao menos por já tê-los visto ao menos uma vez no ministério. Mas nenhum daqueles rostos realmente importava. Seu foco estava no homem na posição oposta a dele.

Potter sorriu, e o juiz apitou.

Ele começou a voar instintivamente, sem nem pensar em impulsionar o chão ou se posicionar. Sentiu o vento bater no seu rosto como um velho amigo, e contemplou a imensidão azul do céu como um filho que volta para casa após muito tempo longe. Naquele momento ele se sentiu completo com em muito tempo não se sentia.

Assim que se estabilizou começou a procurar um vestígio do pomo. Desejou que a tarefa não fosse tão relacionada a olhar para Potter, pois essa parte, de um modo ou de outro, sempre o distraíra.

Draco o encontrou voando ao redor do campo, em um ato que ele não sabia ser por diversão ou realmente reconhecimento. Ele parou e comemorou quando seu time fez um gol, mas Draco não estava dando a mínima para o placar. Ao contrário dos tempos da escola, aquele jogo nada tinha a ver com os outros jogadores da Sonserina, dependia exclusivamente dele. Sua habilidade, sua capacidade. A vitória esta somente em suas mãos, aquela era uma partida com somente dois competidores.

Apesar da situação ser praticamente a mesma, por algum motivo Potter não significava o mesmo para ele. Não havia aquela torrente de sensações de rancor, mágoa e uma espécie de prepotência de antes. Ele realmente queria ganhar, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias pedia por isso, mas, de alguma forma, sua percepção de Potter havia mudado. Ele não sabia quando acontecera, se fora na guerra, com o passar do tempo ou naquele exato instante, mas agora o garoto que sobreviveu significava algo totalmente diferente para ele, algo que ninguém havia significando antes.

Imerso em seus pensamentos, Draco se surpreendeu ao ver o motivo de sua distração voando ao seu lado.

- Se divertindo, Malfoy?!

Draco não pode evitar um sorriso, e Harry sorriu com ele também. Sem saber o que fazer com aquele momento tornou a olhar para frente, e foi quando ele o viu. Um feixe de luz dourada pairando em um mar de azul.

Tudo o que houve foi um relampejo de verde antes que ambos iniciassem a corrida.

Era uma questão de quem voava mais rápido e melhor. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era guiar a vassoura da melhor maneira possível, usar toda a sua capacidade naqueles poucos segundos de decisão.

Estendeu sua mão para frente, e percebeu que ela estava ligeiramente na frente da do seu lado. Faltava pouco, muito pouco, e ele só precisava continuar daquele jeito. Pensou no desafio, na vitória, pensou que teria o que quisesse de Potter.

E então, no segundo final, ele desacelerou.

Muito pouco, mas o suficiente para que as mãos de Potter se fechassem ao redor do pomo na frente dele.

Ele não sentiu o mundo desabar, ele não sentiu raiva nem angústia. Ele não ouviu as comemorações, nem as parabenizações, nem os comentários de que "aquela havia sido a melhor disputa entre apanhadores que eu vi em tempos" ou que "os dois poderiam ser jogadores profissionais".

Ele se manteve alheio ao reconhecimento e ao remorso, e não reparou nos olhos de Potter cravados nele.

Draco simplesmente _não entendia_.

.

Sempre havia uma decisão, sempre havia um momento.

Harry hesitara por muito tempo, mesmo sabendo muito bem o que ele queria. Mas quando o momento chegara, ele não tivera mais dúvidas.

Ele desejou ter aquela convicção agora. Sua motivação era a mesma pessoa, mas só de pensar no quão diferente era a situação, seu coração doía tanto que ele poderia morrer.

.

Grifinórios eram corajosos. Sonserinos definitivamente não.

Havia se passado uma semana desde o jogo, uma semana em que Draco dera seu melhor para não pensar no assunto.

Uma semana sem ver Potter.

Ele sabia que na próxima vez que eles se encontrassem seria para Potter tomar o prêmio que era seu por direito. Então, quando ele apareceu na porta do seu escritório, Draco sabia qual era o motivo.

- Venha.

Ele o acompanhou no caminho que havia trilhado tantas vezes sozinho, e recentemente para encontrá-lo. Apesar de não fazer idéia do que Potter queria, sabia que, o que quer que fosse, não teria escapatória.

Corvinais eram inteligentes e Lufa-Lufas eram leais. Ele era Sonserino e, ao contrário do que as pessoas gostavam de pensar, mantinha sua palavra.

A janela estava lá, esperando por eles, o corredor estava vazio como sempre. E antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, Potter o colocou contra a parede.

Draco ia protestar, mas foi imediatamente calado pelos lábios de Harry.

Ele não se surpreendeu.

De algum modo, ele já sabia como o toque de Harry Potter era leve e delicado, ele já previra como seria o roçar de sua pele, a carícia de seus cabelos, o corpo dele contra o seu. Ele esperava por aquilo há muito tempo, talvez desde a primeira vez que o vira.

Enquanto as mãos dele desciam por seu corpo, Draco teve o vislumbre da verdade que o atormentara durante toda aquela semana.

Grifinórios eram corajosos, Sonserinos não.

Nunca parecera tão claro como naquele momento. Sentiu os dedos de Potter encontrarem o primeiro botão de suas vestes e sorriu. Enterrou sua mão na nuca dele, puxando sua cabeça em direção ao seu pescoço e comprimindo o corpo dele contra o seu. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna e sua mente ficou plenamente limpa.

Aquele era um caminho sem volta. E, daquele momento em diante, eles estavam juntos. Simples, como tudo que realmente importava.

.

O guarda abriu a porta, e ele pode ver, sozinho e sentado em frente a uma mesa com somente uma cadeira vazia, a figura de um homem magro e de cabelos loiros, longos e sujos.

Por dois anos ele tivera cabelos loiros e limpos para si. Por dois anos ele fora feliz.

E então acabara.

.

Eram quatro problemas, quatro nomes.

Ficar com Harry Potter fora algo tão natural quanto acordar após uma noite de sono ou respirar. Não houve dilemas, discussões, negações ou hesitações. Eles continuaram a se encontrar e tudo aconteceu com a mesma simplicidade que acontecera no primeiro dia.

Mentir, esconder e enganar viera com a mesma naturalidade. Tanta naturalidade que se tornara rotina e constituíra um ciclo vicioso.

E esse foi o primeiro problema, Ginny Potter.

Harry odiava mentir para Ginny. O que, para Draco, era bastante hipócrita, visto que ele não tinha problemas em traí-la. Mas enganá-la constituía muita pressão para sua boa índole.

Eles passavam muitas tardes que poderiam ter sido usadas para outros fins discutindo o assunto, muitas noites em que Harry alegava ter que trabalhar até mais tarde e o único trabalho que ele fazia era em cima da mesa de Draco. Houve uma época em que eles não podiam se ver sem acabar brigando por causa das lamúrias de Harry e a falta de compreensão de Draco.

Ele deliberadamente não gostava de Ginny Potter. Em sua época em Hogwarts passara por ela como apenas mais uma Weasley pobretona, nada além de uma entre tantas outras menininhas que povoavam o salão principal. Mas agora a existência dela influenciava sua vida, e ele não pôde evitar criar um conceito para ela. Ao seu ver, ela fora uma menina tola e uma mulher tola, que se apaixonara falsamente e se casara com o-menino-que-sobreviveu, e não com Harry Potter. Ele nunca se importara com quem ele realmente era, como ele se sentia. Ginny Potter era oportunista e superficial, e ver Harry sofrendo por algo relacionado a ela o entristecia e irritava.

Então, com a chegada das ferias de verão, e a evolução das mentiras não serem somente para sua esposa, mas para toda sua família, Harry simplesmente não agüentou.

Foi a primeira vez que eles terminaram.

Draco passou dois meses inteiros sem vê-lo, dois meses que foram dos piores da sua vida.

Quando foi levar Scorpius para o expresso ele finalmente o viu, cercado por seu rebanho. Tentou ignorá-lo e aproveitar os últimos momentos com seu filho, mas assim que o trem partiu, quando a fumaça nem ao menos tinha se dissipado, Harry veio até ele.

E pela primeira vez Draco o aceitou de volta.

Naquele dia, na estação, o encontro dos dois não passou desapercebido por um par de olhos azuis, e então se deu início o segundo problema.

Astoria.

Desde o início, seu casamento fora mais uma aliança política e uma relação de mutualismo do que a união de duas pessoas. Astoria era bonita e inteligente, e a melhor amiga que ele poderia ter, mas nada além disso.

Tanto que, quando com sua perspicácia e poder de observação, obviamente ausentes em Ginny Potter, ela descobriu seu relacionamento com Harry, foi com muita calma e diplomacia que ela o convocou para discutirem o assunto.

Ela, afinal, queria divórcio, embora não imaginasse o que ele significaria para Scorpius.

Porque Draco não se importava. Não quando ele não ligava realmente para ela. Mas a idéia de seu filho crescer sem uma família estruturada e de ter que enfrentar os comentários das outras pessoas era inaceitável para ele.

Harry teve que ouvir seu dilema muitas vezes, quando ele se reconfortava nos seus braços e conversava com ele. A verdade era que Draco não teria conseguido tomar aquela decisão sem o seu apoio.

Após conversar com Scorpius, e para sua surpresa, contar com a compreensão do filho, Draco tornou-se livre.

Vieram mais alguns meses de calmaria, e vindo de um lugar distante, o terceiro problema chegou.

Seamus Finnigan era um antigo amigo e ex-amante de Harry Potter.

Ele passara alguns anos fora do país e, agora que voltara, desejava reaver seu relacionamento.

Draco nunca acreditou que Harry poderia realmente traí-lo, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele realmente sentiu ciúmes de alguém.

Em todo tempo que tinham se conhecido, ele nunca imaginara que Harry pudesse ter estado com outro homem além dele. Isso porque, para Draco, aquilo fora algo totalmente inusitado, fruto de sua atração por Harry e não pelo mesmo sexo. Seamus quebrava sua idéia de exclusividade e especialidade. Seamus tirava uma parte de Harry de dentro dele, a aquilo era algo que ele não podia suportar.

Daquela vez, foi Draco quem terminou tudo.

Harry tentou se explicar e argumentar de diversas formas, sendo que ele nem ao menos sabia o motivo exato do que Draco fizera. Ele perdeu as contas de quantas vezes Harry dissera que Seamus não fora nada para ele, nada comparado ao que Draco significava, quantas vezes ele dissera que não passara de uma aventura sem nexo nem conseqüências. Seu desespero era tão grande que tentava abordá-lo constantemente, até mesmo no ministério, onde eles sempre haviam mantido o máximo de cautela possível.

Draco suportou por uma semana. No oitavo dia, quando Harry surgiu na sua sala bem no meio do expediente, com os olhos inchados e a roupa amassada, o perguntando pela centésima vez o porquê de tudo aquilo, ele enxergou o quão imaturo e infantil ele estava sendo, e o quanto aquilo machucava Harry.

Fora Harry quem o aceitara de volta daquela vez, apesar de Draco ter certeza que ele jamais pensara dessa forma.

Eles terminaram e voltaram mais algumas vezes, sempre pelos mesmos motivos tolos e incoerentes. E a cada vez que voltavam, eles percebiam como era cada vez mais difícil sobreviver sem o outro.

Comparados ao quarto, os outros problemas não passavam de pequenos obstáculos, ínfimas adversidades.

Porque o quarto problema se chamava Draco Malfoy.

.

Harry se sentou na cadeira vazia, se perguntando se, de alguma forma, conhecia o homem a sua frente.

Ações desesperadas, ações impensadas.

E todo seu amor se encerrara no homem do outro lado da mesa.

.

Draco não podia nem ao menos se lembrar de como começara.

Ele tinha uma vaga memória de ter lido algo no Profeta Diário, alguma besteira desconsiderável que não se comparava com sua felicidade devido sua iminente promoção. Ele seria chefe do departamento de mistérios, e tudo estava indo tão bem que parecia ter nascido uma espécie de ilusão de que nada de mal os atingiria.

Até o dia em que ele se encontrou realmente preocupado com um certo movimento que crescia a cada dia.

Pessoas exigiam o fim do sigilo das atividades do departamento de mistérios, devido a uma especulação publicada em algum folhetim de quinta que eles possuíam meios para dominar toda a população, que na área mais restrita do ministério existia uma conspiração para tomar o poder a partir do centro de toda a organização bruxa.

Harry não entendia ao certo o real problema daquilo, e Draco passou muito tempo explicando para ele como alguém tinha que impedir que algo acontecesse, que existiam informações que não podiam, de maneira alguma, ser divulgadas.

Harry alegou que Draco era extremista, sem saber o quão irônica aquela afirmação realmente era.

O fato do futuro chefe do departamento ser um conhecido ex-comensal da morte não ajudou muito, uma vez que naquele momento um Malfoy era o maior representante e um dos funcionários mais influentes do departamento de mistérios. E, aparentemente, não se podia realmente confiar em uma pessoa que já havia servido a um megalomaníaco que esteve realmente próximo de dominar o mundo bruxo, mesmo que essa pessoa tenha sido considerada inocente e já tenha pagado por tudo que havia feito.

Em pouco tempo, o movimento se tornara revolta, que a cada dia ganhava mais adeptos, pessoas inocentes que estavam com medo da volta de uma era como a do Lord das Trevas, pessoas inocentes que eram realmente capazes de chegar a extremos e de se rebelar contra qualquer ameaça de instabilidade.

O medo do Draco aumentava a cada instante. Medo de perder sua promoção, de perder seu emprego, seu status que com tanto esforço havia readquirido. Ele nunca chegara a temer as pessoas que se revoltavam, mas sim o que aquela revolta poderia influenciar e o que ela poderia impedir. Não demorou para que ele realmente ficasse desesperado, para que ele perdesse totalmente a noção do que deveria fazer. Cada manchete era um passo para a destruição de tudo que ele lutara para alcançar, cada comentário em sua direção, cada ameaça era uma sentença. Dois atentados em pleno ministério, inúmeras mensagens ameaçadoras.

Mesmo tendo sido um comensal da morte e tendo estado dentro do maior movimento terrorista que o mundo bruxo já tinha visto, ele não conseguia entender como pessoas _boas_, pessoas _normais_ podiam chegar naquele ponto por tão pouco. Ele passara a ser um símbolo de tudo que permanecia errado na organização bruxa, de como ainda podiam haver falhas dentro do ministério, de como as pessoas ainda podiam ser enganadas.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Draco não fazia idéia de como a situação chegara naquele ponto.

.

Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos do homem, buscando algum traço de sanidade, alguma resposta, que ele não encontrou.

Pensou em dizer algo, pensou no que dizer, mas por fim percebeu que não era necessário. Ele conseguira o que fora buscar ali.

Convicção.

Saiu do recinto se sentindo mal e enjoado, e toda a dor que ele havia reprimido até aquele momento desabou sobre ele, implacável. A realidade parecia só ter se mostrado verdadeira agora, e as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto só reforçavam essa afirmação. Ele não fez nenhuma menção de enxugá-las, não havia sentido nisso.

Aquele que ele conhecera, aquele com quem ele partilhara sua vida realmente se fora e não ia mais voltar.

Nunca mais.

Ele só tinha mais uma coisa para fazer, e foi por isso que ele conseguiu, afinal, continuar andando.

.

Naquele dia, Harry Potter se dirigiu à imprensa para dizer tudo que ele nunca tivera coragem de revelar. Tudo que Draco nunca fizera questão de esconder, mas que em respeito a ele mantivera no mais absoluto sigilo.

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira Harry Potter tornou público seu real relacionamento com Draco Malfoy.

Ele declarou seus sentimentos como nunca havia feito, nem mesmo àquele a quem eles eram destinados. Ele tirou dos seus ombros o fardo que havia carregado, ele se libertou de todas as lembranças que o perseguiam, de todos os pensamentos que o culpavam.

As pessoas vieram até ele, chocadas e emocionadas com seu relato, comovidas com a imagem de amor e esperança que eram Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Ele deu um fraco sorriso, que era o primeiro em muito tempo, ao perceber que Draco seria lembrado sempre como homem único que ele fora. Um homem que havia superado o passado, um homem capaz de amar. Um homem que lutara pelo que acreditara ser certo, apesar das consequências daquilo. Draco seria lembrado pela história como o homem que, afinal, ele sempre fora.

O homem que ele amava.

.

Ele leu a página de jornal incrédulo. Cada palavra era uma exaltação e uma glorificação a tudo aquilo em que ele não acreditava e que lutara para derrubar, cada frase era uma sentença de morte aos ideais que ele tanto difundira e pelos quais se arriscara e se entregara. Aquele que fora o maior pária, seu e de toda a sociedade, aquele que representava todo o mal e o perigo a que as pessoas estavam submetidas, era agora tido como um herói.

Ele não conseguia entender como aquilo havia acontecido, sua mente não conseguia processar as informações que acabara de receber. Ele se viu preso e sem escapatórias, como se todo o mundo ruísse a sua volta.

Olhou ao seu redor, procurando alguma solução ou alguma resposta, e seu olhar se fixou em um ponto específico.

E então soube o que fazer.

.

Harry Potter soube que seu objetivo havia sido alcançado quando, na semana que sucedeu a da sua declaração, a manchete do Profeta Diário de 13 de Novembro de 2013 relatava, em letras negras e garrafais, como o assassino de Draco Lucius Malfoy havia se suicidado dentro de sua cela na prisão de Azkaban.

* * *

**N/A: **_When We Two Parted_ é um poema do Lord Byron, facilmente encontrado no google, e apesar de eu não ter me inspirado nele para escrever essa fanfic ela se encaixa totalmente nele, por isso o nome.

Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de Oneshots do 6V. Betada pela DarkAngel e lida, criticada e revisada pela Dri, a quem eu devo muitos agradecimentos por isso (como sempre). **R&R!**


End file.
